Bolt: Memoirs of a Superdog
by bolt fan 21
Summary: The story of Bolt's life from the day he is born until the beginning of the Bolt Show in the movie. Follow Bolt as he goes from a small puppy to the Bolt we see in the movie. Set before the Bolt TV show in the movie. Author's note: Please do not give me suggestions or ask for updates. If i want suggestions I will ask for them. As far as updates go I really don't have time to update
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt: Memoirs of a Super-Dog.**

**By Bolt Fan 21.**

Chapter 1: Bolt's beginning.

Macintosh's point of view.

Hello my name is Macintosh. I'm 3 years old and an American White Shepherd. You probably know my son Bolt. Bolt's story began one dark and stormy afternoon. I had just returned from work that day when I noticed that my mate Lavender wasn't there to greet me at the door.

"Lavender? Are you okay?" I asked Lavender, as I entered the guest bedroom. She had taken up residence there a few days ago.

"Yes I'm fine. In fact we all are." Lavender chuckled. I was slightly confused. I carefully stepped into the room and approached my mate in her whelping box. I saw a small light tan puppy and a small white puppy.

"Oh Lavender they're perfect." I told Lavender. I was instantly enamored with my newborn pups.

"I'm sorry that you missed the birth. I didn't expect it to happen while you were gone." Lavender told me.

"It's okay Lavender. We're together now and that's all that matters." I told Lavender. I carefully climbed into the box with my family. "What are their names?" I asked Lavender.

"I was waiting for you to get home so we could name them. The little tan one is the oldest and our only daughter. What do you think we should name her?" Lavender asked me.

"She reminds me of my grandmother. Her name was Elsa." I suggested.

"Elsa, I like that name." Lavender chuckled.

"That just leaves this little guy. What should we name him?" I asked Lavender.

"He was born during the thunder storm, I was thinking about naming him Bolt." Lavender explained. I looked down at the sleeping puppy in my paws and smiled.

"I think Bolt is a great name for him. Hello little Bolt and Elsa." I cooed. Our oldest son Fargo entered the room next.

"I'm sorry I'm late. They kept me late at the academy." Fargo told us. Fargo was training to be a police dog. He was white with a black stripe running from his nose to the tip of his tail.

"Welcome home Fargo. We have a surprise for you." I told Fargo. His blue eyes lit up with excitement as he joined us.

"Wow I'm finally a big brother. What are their names?" Fargo asked me.

"This is Bolt, and the tan one is Elsa. Would you like to hold your little sister?" Lavender asked Fargo. Fargo grinned from ear to ear and nodded, as Lavender handed Elsa to him.

"Hello Elsa and Bolt. I'm your big brother Fargo. I promise that I will always protect you." Fargo told Elsa and Bolt. Elsa let out a tiny yawn and snuggled into Fargo's fur.

"You're going to be a great big brother Fargo." I explained.

"I hope I will be. I've always wanted to have younger siblings. What if they don't like me?" Fargo asked me.

"Of course they'll like you Fargo. You're their big brother they have to love you." Lavender told Fargo.

"I guess you're right." Fargo replied. Two weeks passed and Bolt and Elsa had grown into curious toddlers.

"Daddy!" Bolt giggled, as he attacked my ankles. He was growing up to look just like me.

"Hey Bolty where's your mom?" I chuckled. I had just gotten home from work and noticed that Fargo was babysitting Elsa and Bolt.

"She's visiting her friend Marzipan across the street. Mrs Marzipan just had her puppies." Fargo told me.

"Did she say when she'll be back?" I asked Fargo, as Bolt chewed on my paws.

"She should be back at any time." Fargo told me. At that moment we heard tires screeching outside and a yelp. Before I could have a complete thought I was on my way out the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see her. " A man stuttered. I realized that he was talking to my owner Robin. I knew what had happened. I looked on the curb and saw Lavender laying on the ground.

"Lavender! Stay with me sweetie it's going to be okay." I told Lavender. Lavender looked up at me and smiled weakly. She was bleeding heavily and I was terrified.

"I'm glad that I can see you one last time. I love you so much. Macintosh, promise that you'll take care of our kids." Lavender coughed. The light in her eyes was fading.

"I will my darling, I promise. But you'll be there with us too. We'll get through this." I sobbed.

"I love you so much Macintosh. Tell Elsa, Bolt, and Fargo that I love them too. I'll see you again some day I promise." Lavender told me, as she took her last breath.

"Lavender? Lavender wake up!" I sobbed. I suddenly felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Fargo.

"It's going to be okay dad. We'll get through this." Fargo told me. Fargo was crying as well. The next morning we held a funeral for Lavender. I was still heartbroken that I had lost her. Thanks to my owners and Marzipan's owners Marzipan moved in with us. She was willing to take Elsa and Bolt in and raise them as her own..

"Thank you so much Marzipan. This means a lot to us." I told Marzipan. Bolt and Elsa had already accepted her as their mom. They both adored her pups: Nellie, Gus, Marcie, and Teddy.

"You're welcome Macintosh. I know that this has been hard on you and I'm here for you if you need anything just ask." Marzipan told me.

"Thank you Marzipan. I hope that Elsa and Bolt will one day know that their mother loved them. I know that she would be glad that you're taking care of them." I told Marzipan.

"You're welcome Macintosh. I promise that I'll take good care of them." Marzipan told me.

"I know you will Marzipan." I told Marzipan. I went to sleep that night knowing that my pups were safe. I woke up to the sound of Bolt crying that night. I went over to the box to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Bolt?" I asked Bolt.

"I had a nightmare." Bolt sniffled. His tiny lower lip quivered with fear.

"Shhh Bolt, It's okay. Daddy's got you. You're safe now." I told Bolt, as I held him close. He looked up at me with his sad puppy eyes. He asked me a question that I wasn't ready for.

"Where's mommy?" Bolt sniffled. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me that. I carried him back to my dog bed and set him down. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and waited for my answer.

"Your mommy is in a better place now. She's still watching over you though. She never wanted to leave you. At least we still have each other. Please don't cry Bolt. It's going to be okay." I told Bolt. I was beginning to cry as well as I held him close. He put his tiny paw on my arm.

"Don't cry daddy." Bolt sniffled. I smiled down at him. Bolt was trying his hardest to cheer me up. He was still sobbing but he was trying to be brave for me.

"Hang on I'll be right back." I told Bolt. I returned moments later with a squeaky carrot toy that my owner had bought for him.

"What's that?" Bolt asked me. He was smiling a little bit.

"This is Mr Carrot. He's your new friend. If you ever feel afraid just hug him. He's here to remind you that I will always be with you." I told Bolt. Bolt grinned and hugged Mr Carrot.

"I love you Mr Carrot! Thank you daddy." Bolt giggled.

"You're welcome Bolt. Alright Bolty it's time for bed." I told Bolt, as I picked him and Mr Carrot up and put them between my front paws.

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." Bolt yawned, as he snuggled up to me. My heart melted at that moment

"Goodnight Bolt, I love you too." I told Bolt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The days spent raising you were the happiest days of my life.

Macintosh's point of view.

Two weeks passed and Elsa and Bolt were becoming a bit of a handful. My owner Hank let me take time off from my job as a police dog. I wanted to be able to watch my kids grow up.

"Are you sure you'll be okay for the day? We can stay here if you still need me." Marzipan explained. Her master Kyle was picking her and her puppies up for the day.

"I'll be fine Marzipan. Lavender used to leave me in charge of Fargo all the time when he was this age. Besides Fargo will be home from the academy in about 30 minutes. Don't worry about me." I told Marzipan, as Bolt sleepily chewed on my paw.

"Well if you need me you know where to find me. I'll be back this afternoon. Be good kids." Marzipan told Bolt and Elsa.

"Yes mommy." Bolt and Elsa told Marzipan. They had both started calling Marzipan mommy. With that Marzipan and her family were gone.

"Now that they're gone what would you guys like to do?" I asked Bolt and Elsa. They both began to sob. "Don't cry it's okay. Mommy will be back later." I told Bolt and Elsa. Both puppies continued to scream.

"They're in here Penny." My 8-year-old owner Max told his friend Penny. Penny has been Max's friend for as long as I can remember. Max was a short boy with jet black hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Oh they're so cute! What are their names?" Penny asked Max. Bolt stopped crying when he saw Penny. I was amazed that he had stopped crying.

"Bolt is the white puppy and the tan one is his sister Elsa." Max told Penny, as he fixed his glasses. Bolt curiously toddled over to meet Penny.

"Awww! Hi Bolt! You're so cute I wish I had a puppy like you." Penny cooed, as she hugged Bolt. Bolt licked her face excitedly as she hugged him. I felt like she was meant to be Bolt's owner.

"Max! Penny! Who wants cookies?" Max's mom asked them awhile later.

"Coming Mrs Williams!" Penny giggled, as she raced Max up the stairs. Bolt was still smiling after Penny left.

"I like miss Penny. Will I ever get to play with her again?" Bolt asked me. His brown eyes sparkled with joy.

"She'll be back, I can promise you that. Who knows, maybe she'll be your human one day." I mused. Bolt's tiny tail wagged excitedly.

"Really?" Bolt asked me.

"It's possible. Come along Bolt and Elsa, it's nap time." I told Bolt and Elsa, as I nudged them towards the dog bed.

"Okay daddy." Elsa yawned. I helped Bolt and Elsa get into bed before climbing into bed. As I watched Bolt and Elsa sleep I realized how glad I was to be a dad. I had a chance to raise pups again. I had really missed Fargo being a puppy. I did realize at that moment that I would have to give them up in a few weeks. But until then they were my babies.

A few hours later Marzipan returned home. "Mommy!" Bolt and Elsa cheered, as they tackled Marzipan.

"Hey kids I missed you too! I brought a special guest with me. This is my mate Harry." Marzipan told Bolt and Elsa.

"Hello Mr Harry I'm Elsa and this is my brother Bolt. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elsa told Harry.

"Hello Elsa it's very nice to meet you." Harry told Elsa. Elsa gave Harry a large smile. By the time Harry went home Bolt and Elsa were exhausted.

"Okay pups it's bedtime." I told Bolt and Elsa.

"But daddy I'm not tired." Bolt yawned. His eyes were barely open.

"Your voice says you're not, but your eyes tell another story. Bedtime kiddo." I told Bolt , as I picked him up.

"Yes daddy." Bolt yawned, as I put him into bed. Elsa joined him moments later.

"Goodnight daddy." Elsa told me.

"Goodnight Elsa." I replied.

"Goodnight dad." Bolt yawned.

"Goodnight Bolt." I told Bolt. Once they were asleep I got into my own bed. A few hours later Bolt woke me up.

"Daddy? Daddy are you awake?" Bolt sniffled. I rolled over, opened my eyes, and saw Bolt sitting there shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong Bolt?" I yawned.

"I can't sleep." Bolt whimpered. I carefully picked Bolt up and put him into my bed.

"What's bothering you Bolty?" I asked Bolt.

"I had a nightmare. There was this pretty lady dog that looked like Elsa and she was really nice to us. Then she got eaten by a monster. Why did she have to go bye-bye?" Bolt sniffled. I realized exactly what was going on.

"I think I know who you're talking about. You miss your mom don't you?" I asked Bolt.

"Mommy didn't go anywhere." Bolt told me. I knew it was time to tell him.

"Bolt I think it's time I told you. We talked about this a couple of weeks ago but you were too little to remember. Marzipan isn't your real mom." I explained.

"She's not? Then who is my mommy?" Bolt asked me.

"Your mother's name was Lavender. She looked like Elsa but had your brown eyes. She loved you both very much. She died when you were 2 weeks old." I explained.

"Why don't I remember her?" Bolt asked me.

"You were just a baby when she died. She's in a better place now. But she loved you and Elsa very much. And Marzipan loves you too." I told Bolt.

"Is it okay for me to miss her?" Bolt asked me.

"Of course it's okay for you to miss her. I miss her every day. I'll always be here for you when you need me." I told Bolt.

"Thanks daddy. Goodnight daddy." Bolt yawned, as he snuggled up to me.

"Goodnight Bolt." I told Bolt.

**Author's note: Enjoy this fluff while you can because the plot kicks into full gear in the next chapter. And thank you Dinode and BoltandMaybelle4ever for reviewing :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You have to keep sailing even when you wanna frown.

Bolt's point of view.

Three more weeks passed and Max's family left on vacation. It was time to say good-bye to Marzipan and her pups. "Do you have to go?" I asked Marzipan.

"I'm sorry Bolt but it's time for me to leave. I have to go back to my owners. If you ever need me come find me. My door will always be open for you, Elsa, and your dad." Marzipan told me.

"Thanks mom." I told Marzipan I felt embarrassed because I had just called her my mom. I opened my mouth to apologize and Marzipan stopped me.

"You don't need to apologize. You are just as much a son to me as my biological pups are. Kids say good-bye to everyone." Marzipan told her pups. Marcie, Teddy, Nellie, and Gus gave me and Elsa a tight hug.

"Goodbye guys." Marcie, Teddy, Nellie, and Gus told me.

"Goodbye!" Elsa and I told them. I didn't realize that this day would come so soon. I had lost my second mom. Dad noticed that I was upset and held me close.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Don't cry. We've still got each other. We'll get through this together." Dad explained.

"Thanks dad. I miss them already." I sniffled.

"You're welcome Bolt." Dad told me.

"Hey Bolt, do you want to go to the park?" Elsa asked me. We lived up the street from a park.

"Sure! Dad can we go to the park?" I asked my dad.

"Of course we can." Dad chuckled. Elsa and I chased each other around the park until sunset. After we ate dinner later on it was time for bed. "Bedtime kids, we've got a big day tomorrow." Dad told us, as he tucked us into bed.

"Goodnight daddy and Elsa , I love you both." I yawned, as I snuggled in under my blanket.

"Goodnight Bolt I love you too." Dad told me.

"Goodnight Bolt and daddy, I love you." Elsa yawned.

"Goodnight Elsa I love you too." Dad chuckled, as he climbed into the dog bed. I had only been asleep for a few hours when I smelled something I knew wasn't meant to be in the house.

"Daddy? Daddy wake up." I told my dad, as I shook him gently.

"What is it?" Dad yawned as he opened his eyes. His sleepy look of confusion changed to one of horror. Smoke was billowing into the room. "Fire! Don't worry guys I'll get us all out alive." Dad told us, as he lifted Elsa onto his back.

I firmly grasped Mr Carrot as dad picked me up. I couldn't stand to lose something else that I loved. I closed my eyes in fear as dad carried us out of the house. I had never been more scared in my life. The front lawn was filled with: fire trucks, firemen, and neighbors.

Once dad was sure that we were safe he set us down. "I need you guys to listen to me. You're safe now don't worry. Look after each other. One of the neighbors will find you I promise. And they'll take you somewhere to be adopted. I love you both so much and I hate to leave you. You'll understand some day. Goodbye, I hope to see you both again one day." Dad told us. He hugged us both before leaving.

A few minutes later one of the neighbors noticed us. "Puppies? Where did they come from?" The neighbor asked no one in particular

"They must be strays. You can take them to the animal shelter in the morning." Another neighbor yawned.

"Here puppies, it's okay I won't hurt you. My name is Vivian but everyone calls me Bin. There there, it's okay." Bin told me, as she picked us up. I almost dropped Mr Carrot as Bin picked me up. The next morning she drove us to the animal shelter

"What is an animal shelter." I asked Elsa. Elsa shrugged.

"Is it like that place that the humans spell v-e-t?" Elsa asked me. I did not like going to the v-e-t.

"I certainly hope not. That place is a fate worse than death." I told Elsa.

"Come on pups, let's go inside." Bin told us, as she picked us up. Something told me that this place would not be a fun place.

"How may I help you madame?" The young man behind the counter asked Bin.

"I've got two stray puppies that I found." Bin told the man.

"Very well then, my assistant Sally will take care of them. Thank you for getting them to safety." The man told Bin, as Bin handed us to Sally.

"You're welcome. Bye pups, I hope you guys get adopted soon." Bin told us. After Bin left Sally put us in a glass display cage.

"You guys are so cute! You'll get adopted in no time." Sally told us. Once she was gone Elsa started looking for a way out.

"What are you doing Bolt?" I asked Elsa.

"I'm looking for a way out." Elsa grumbled. I looked at her like she had grown another head.

"You can look all you want but getting adopted is the only way out." Another pup told us.

"Fine, I guess we're stuck here." Elsa grumbled.

"Chin up Elsa. You won't get adopted with that attitude." I told Elsa.

"We had a family! They might want us back." Elsa told me.

"I had heard the humans talking about selling us. Elsa, I need you to let go." I told Elsa.

"Fine I'll act all cutesy for the humans." Elsa sighed.

"That's better." I chuckled. A few days passed and no one interesting entered the shop. I awoke the fourth morning and decided to make the best of my time. I eagerly pounced on my carrot toy.

I looked up and saw a little girl watching me. I knew that face, it was Penny! I did my best to get her attention and it worked. "That one!" Penny giggled. The worker picked me up and placed me in Penny's arms. Elsa looked heartbroken as she realized what was going on.

"It's going to be okay Elsa. I'll see you again some day. Goodbye Elsa." I told Elsa.

"Goodbye Bolt." Elsa sniffled. Penny bent down and placed a brand new collar around my neck. The tag read "Bolt."

"You're a good boy. You're my good boy." Penny told me. At that moment our bond was formed.

_**Author's note: Sorry it took so long. For those who were wondering this story will not involve the Bolt TV show. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We've still got some work to do.

Bolt's point of view.

Later that day Penny brought me to my new home. Little did I know it would be my only home for the next 5 years. "Welcome home Bolt! This is your trailer. I hope you'll like it here." Penny explained, as she set up my side of the trailer.

"Don't forget to put down some newspaper. We don't know if he's house trained." Penny's mom told Penny.

"Pee on newspapers? Oh please that is so childish." I thought. At last Penny had finished getting my part of the trailer ready. She went over and knelt down next to me.

"I hate to have to leave you already Bolt. But I have to meet with the producers in a few minutes. This is my blanket from when I was little. It will keep you nice and warm." Penny told me, as she tucked me in. "I'll be back soon I promise." Penny told me.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered, as I got out of my bed. Penny only heard a sad whimper.

"I'll be back soon Bolt, don't worry. Look here's Mr Carrot! Come play with Mr Carrot." Penny told me, as she waved Mr Carrot over my bed. I hesitated before climbing into bed. "You're my good boy Bolty. I'll be back soon. I love you." Penny told me. With that she was gone.

"I love you too." I yawned, as I snuggled into my bed. I felt like I was home at last. I tried but I couldn't sleep. "Penny never said I couldn't explore." I thought, as I climbed out of bed. I could see a large tower of some sort. Lots of toy mice and feathers lined the floor. Two bowls and a pink bed also sat in the corner.

"What on Earth is my room-mate?" I wondered, as I sniffed the bowl of food. The food tasted nasty but I wanted to eat it. I ultimately decided to take a nap and wait for my room-mate to get home.

Angel's point of view.

Filming for my TV show Mystery Cat had just wrapped up and I was heading back to my trailer. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Angel. I am a 7 month old white short-hair cat with emerald-green eyes. I entered my trailer and was greeted by the pungent aroma of a dog.

"Where is this intruder?" I wondered. I saw a small fluffy white tail sticking out from under a blanket. I carefully pulled back the blanket to see what was under it. Under the blanket was a very small white puppy. He opened his eyes and looked up at me in fear, before diving back under his blanket.

"Please don't hurt me." The tiny puppy whimpered.

"I won't hurt you, come on out little guy." I told him. I didn't want him to fear me. The puppy slowly came out from under the blanket. I was finally able to get a good look at the little guy.

"Who are you?" The pup asked me. I knew I had to choose my words wisely.

"I'm Angel. What's your name little guy?" I asked him. I still didn't want a puppy room-mate, but I wanted to at least be nice to him.

"I'm Bolt. Are you Mystery cat?" Bolt asked me. It dawned on me that this little pup was my new sidekick. I was hoping for a kitten but he will have to do.

"Why yes I am. You must be my new sidekick. What kind of dog are you?" I asked Bolt, as I looked him over.

"My mother was a German Shepherd and my dad was an American White Shepherd." Bolt explained. Before I could say another word Penny returned.

"Oh hey Angel! I didn't expect you to be back already. How do you like your new co-star?" Penny asked me.

"He's okay I guess." I thought. Bolt excitedly greeted Penny. I simply rubbed up against her like any normal cat would. Penny had been cast in a TV show called Bolt that was put on hiatus until Bolt got older. Until then Bolt was going to be my sidekick.

"Come on Bolt, I'm taking you to meet the directors." Penny told Bolt.

Bolt's point of view.

After meeting the directors and having dinner it was time for bed. "Goodnight Bolt. I'll see you in the morning." Penny told me, as she carefully tucked me in.

"Goodnight Penny." I thought. Penny left moments later, leaving me and Angel alone.

"Goodnight kid." Angel yawned, as she got into her bed.

"Goodnight miss Angel." I told Angel. I finally felt like I was going to like it there. I was jolted awake by a nightmare a few hours later. I grabbed Mr Carrot and went to see if Angel was awake.

"Miss Angel? Are you awake?" I whimpered, as I tried to climb into Angel's bed. I finally managed to climb into Angel's bed.

"I am now. What do you want?" Angel yawned.

"I had a nightmare." I whimpered. Angel rolled over to face me.

"What was it about?" Angel asked me.

"I had a dream that Penny didn't love me anymore. She sent me to die in the fire that destroyed my first home." I sniffled. Angel held me close and dried my eyes.

"Bolt look at me. Penny loves you and she always will. She would never send you away." Angel told me.

"What about you? Are you going to leave me too?" I asked Angel. Angel thought for a moment before answering.

"I promise that I'll never leave you. It's going to be okay Bolt." Angel told me.

"Thanks Angel. I love you." I yawned.

"You're welcome Bolt. I love you too. Now try to get some sleep." Angel told me.

"Okay, goodnight Angel." I yawned, as I snuggled up to Angel. Angel considered pushing me away but decided against it.

"Goodnight Bolt." Angel told me.

_**Author's note: Sorry I've had a rotten couple of weeks. Eliot Reader to answer your question I don't plan on making a sequel to the last story I did. Thanks to all of you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An unexpected reunion.

Angel's point of view.

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to see Bolt was still sound asleep at my side. In less than a day that little fluff ball had stolen my heart. My best friend Spats entered the room moments later. Spats was a black tom cat with light gray markings.

"Looks like someone has a new best friend." Spats teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh hush Spats he had a nightmare last night. He needed someone to keep him company." I told Spats.

"So what's his name?" Spats asked me, as he eyeballed Bolt. Goodness Bolt is a heavy sleeper.

"His name is Bolt. Penny adopted him yesterday." I explained.

"He must be a shepherd mix. They grow up to be rather tall and muscular. In other words enjoy him being this small while you can." Spats told me.

"I wish he could stay this little forever. I've never had someone to take care of. I hope I won't disappoint him." I replied.

"I know you won't. He already loves you." Spats told me. Bolt woke up moments later.

"What's going on mom?" Bolt yawned. I was a little shocked that he had called me mom.

"Did he just call you mom?" Spats asked me. Bolt yelped and ducked under the blanket. I glared at Spats.

"Come on out Bolt. Spats is a dear friend of mine. Don't be scared." I told Bolt. I couldn't help but wonder what sort of tragedy could have made him so timid. He didn't budge. "Spats say something to him." I told Spats. Spats sighed and joined me.

Spats went over and carefully lifted the blanket. "Hey Bolt, I'm Spats. I'm not going to hurt you little guy. Please come out from under there." Spats told Bolt. Bolt poked his head out from under the blanket.

"Are you absolutely sure that you won't hurt me?" Bolt asked Spats. Spats chuckled.

"Yes Bolt I promise. Now come on out." Spats told Bolt. Bolt nervously stepped out from under the blanket.

"Are you really Spats from the sitcom Happy Family?" Bolt asked Spats.

"Why yes I am. It's always nice to meet a fan of my show." Spats chuckled. Spats hung out with us until Penny came.

"Hey Spats! How are you?" Penny asked Spats. Spats purred and rubbed up against Penny's legs.

"I hate to leave so soon but my master needs me. Goodbye guys." Spats told us, as he left.

"Goodbye Spats!" We called, as he left.

Bolt's point of view.

After breakfast Penny put on my leash. "Hey Bolt, do you want to go to the park?" Penny asked me. I barked and wagged my tail. "I'll take that as a yes. Come along Angel, we're taking you too." Penny told Angel, as she put Angel's leash on,

"Wow! I haven't left the set in ages. You're lucky to have Penny." Angel told me.

"Your owner doesn't take you places?" I asked Angel.

"The studio owns me. My handlers only do so much." Angel explained.

"That's so sad." At least you have me and Penny." I told Angel.

"That is true Bolt. And I wouldn't give you guys up for anything in the world." Angel replied. Penny giggled as she loaded us into her mom's van.

"You guys will love the park! Max and I go here all the time." Penny explained, as she nodded towards her friend Max. I immediately recognized the boy. It was my first owner Max!

"Max!" I yipped, as I leapt onto Max's lap. Max was in utter shock.

"Bolt? But how? I thought you and Elsa were killed in the fire." Max stuttered.

"I found him at the animal shelter. I guess you want him back don't you?" Penny asked Max. I felt a twinge of fear as I realized that I might have to leave Penny.

"As much as I'd love to have Bolt back, I have to say no. I can see how much you love him and I know he'll be perfect for you. I want you to keep him." Max told Penny.

"Oh thank you Max! I promise I'll take good care of him." Penny giggled, as she hugged me. Angel gave me a warm smile.

"She's a keeper. I told you she loved you." Angel told me.

"You were right Angel. And now I won't have to leave you either." I replied. Angel smiled warmly and hugged me.

"I was always an only child. But with you I feel like I finally have a brother. Thank you Bolt." Angel told me, as she hugged me.

"You're welcome Angel." I told Angel. Penny grinned at us.

"I see that you two have become good friends. Thanks for taking care of Bolt, Angel." Penny explained, as she stroked Angel. Angel purred happily.

"You're welcome Penny." Angel purred. About 5 minutes later we arrived at the park. I realized that the last time I had been there was when I went with dad and Elsa. I would give anything to see my dad and Elsa again. My face fell.

"What's wrong Bolt?" Angel asked me.

"It's just, I wish-" I began, before being cut off by another voice.

"You wish what?" The voice asked. My ears perked up. I knew that voice.

"Dad? But how?" I stuttered. I threw myself into his arms. Nothing mattered now. I had finally been reunited with my dad for the time being. The trio found a tree to sit under nearby. Bolt kept a close eye on his master the entire time.

"I've been staying with Marzipan's family since the fire. Max and his parents have been staying with his aunt Petunia. I found out about Penny adopting you when Max visited me yesterday. I knew that I had to come find you today. I see that you've already made a friend. Hello, I'm Macintosh."Dad told Angel.

"Hello Macintosh, I'm Angel. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Angel replied. A few minutes later Penny approached me. Penny was holding a red and white ball in her hand.

"Hey Bolt do you want to play?" Penny giggled. I curiously eyed the ball in her hand.

"Yes!" I yipped excitedly.

"Go get it!" Penny giggled, as she threw the ball. I bounded excitedly after the ball. The game continued until we were all too tired to play.

"I wish you could come with us. We could be together again. I don't want to lose you again." I told dad.

"It's okay Bolt. Go back to your new home. I understand completely. Chin up, we'll see each other again soon." Dad explained, as he held me close. We said our goodbyes and went home.

Angel's point of view.

I awoke to the sound of Bolt crying later that night. I rolled over and saw Bolt sitting in front of my bed, his lower lip was quivering. He was clutching his carrot toy. My motherly instincts kicked in and I picked him up. I carefully placed Bolt in my bed. "What's wrong Bolt?" I asked Bolt.

"I can't sleep." Bolt whimpered. I knew it was time to get him to tell me what was really bothering him.

"Bolt I want you to tell me the truth about what's upsetting you. I'll understand, I promise." I told Bolt.

"My mom died when I was little. My adoptive mother had to go back to her owners, I don't know where my sister Elsa is. I don't get to see my dad very often. It's only a matter of time before you leave me." Bolt sniffled. My heart shattered as I looked into Bolt's frightened eyes.

I looked at Bolt and saw myself just a few months earlier. I carefully hugged Bolt as he cried. "Hey it's okay Bolt. I'm not going to leave you. I know how you feel. I was abandoned as a toddler. My owner found me and nursed me back to health. I could never understand why my mother had abandoned me. Then I met Spats and he helped me forget about my painful past. I'm always here if you need me." I told Bolt.

"Thank you Angel." Bolt whimpered.

"You're welcome Bolt." I replied.

**Author's note: Sorry guys I've been really busy. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up. A big thanks to my friend Rebecca for being supportive. But now I have a few questions to answer. **

**Elliot Reader I am currently good as far as gadgets go but thanks for the offer. I answered about Bolt's muscular structure in this chapter. It's pretty much simple genetics, German shepherds are very strong dogs. And I don't think Bolt will have a super suit. Thank you to everyone for reading.**


End file.
